


Serenade

by MissToastie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: Becky discovers Charlotte’s acoustic guitar and asks Charlotte to play for her.





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolfbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfbecky/gifts).



> Inspired by werewolfbecky’s tweets.

"Nice to finally be able to do this again, hey Champ?" Charlotte placed a fresh cup of tea down in front of her best friend. 

"As much as I love having that kind of storyline with ya, I really missed spending every minute of every day with my ride or die." Becky smiled into her mug as she gently blew. 

"So, we gonna start riding together again?" Charlotte asked. "No one really compares to driving with my Thelma."

"What, not even AJ?" Becky gasped. "Your best friend?" Becky crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I said one of!" Charlotte rolled her eyes. 

"So he was one of your four remaining friends, I take it." Becky teased. "curiosity has been killing me for months, who's Charlotte Flair's other 3 friends?"

"You're ridiculous." Sipping her tea, Charlotte decided to ignore the question; after Becky, who cares what anyone else rated? No one could compare to her number one. 

"RidicuLASS." Smirking, Becky high-fived herself. "Bet you missed that."

"...fortunately for me I still got to hear them backstage, Becks." Placing her mug back on the table, Charlotte leaned back on the lounge. "so Champ vs Champ hey. They lettin' you win?"

Becky scoffed "Don't be stupid, as if creative would let anyone win over Rousey."

"That's a shame. I was hoping you'd take her arm."

"It'll be the biggest embarrassment if they have me tap to her arm hold." Becky frowned. Sounds about right though, creative don't take a big enough gamble on the firey red head. 

"Their loss. We would all rather see you win." Charlotte always wanted to see Becky win. "Oh, hey, behind that door," Charlotte pointed toward the closed door near the stairs. "Is that Pearl Jam boxset Dad got for you."

"Ah, your dad is a deadset legend!" Becky jumped up and made her way to the closed door. Ric has always been good to the Irish lass. They took her under their wing from day one. The fact that Charlotte's nieces and nephew referred to her as Aunty Becks always made her heart flutter. 

Opening the door, she reached for the bagged gift, recognising it from the photos her best friend had sent via message. She opened up the bag and beamed at the personally signed memorabilia boxset that Ric had organised for her. "That's seriously amazing." As she went to close the door, Becky noticed a guitar Case leaning against a wall, reaching forward, she grabbed the case and turned to Charlotte. "Well this is new."

"Yeah, I uh, I've always wanted to learn to play so I've been getting lessons from this guy Uncle Arn knows." She shifted uncomfortably on the lounge. She had hoped to have kept that a secret just a little longer. 

"So you gettin' anywhere with the lessons?" Becky asked as she took the guitar out of its case and slipped the strap over her shoulder. 

"I've got a few cords down pact, yeah." Charlotte tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I can play a song or two, pretty easy cords."

"Well, you gonna sing for me Flair?" Becky swiped her finger tips over the guitar strings. 

"What? No!" Charlotte laughed and shook her head. "Absolutely not!"

"C'mon, I've always wanted to be serenaded." Becky pleaded as she took the guitar off her shoulder and placed the guitar next to Charlotte. "You can't tell me you can play a song or two and then not play for me."

"The song I know the best is a little personal." 

"Oh" 

Charlotte cringed as she noticed the mood change within Becky. "I didn't mean it like that, Becks." She sighed. "The song...itskindofmysongforyou." she breathed as she rushed the words out. 

"It's a what?" Becky tilted her head to the side. 

"It's a song that I relate to you." Biting her bottom lip, Charlotte could feel her heart racing. 

"Aww...you gone all Wonderwall on my Irish Ass?" Becky sat down next to her best friend and grinned from ear to ear. 

"Something like that..." 

"Let's do Coyote Ugly then, I'll pull the blinds shut and we can sit in the dark while you do your thing." Standing up, Be closed all curtains and resumed her position on the lounge. 

"Okay." Charlotte whispered. "Okay I can do this." Tuning the guitar, she took a deep breath and began to strum the chords. 

Becky sat back on the lounge, listening as Charlotte gently began to sing along as she played guitar. 

"...yours was the first face that I saw, I think I was blind before I met you..."

"...This is the first day of my life, I'm glad I didn't die before I met you, but now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you and I'd probably be happy...so if you wanna be with me, with these things there's no telling, we just have to wait and see..."

Becky watched in awe as Charlotte sat playing the guitar with her eyes closed, her heart fluttered as she listened to the words of the song....a song that may have just become her favourite. She felt honoured to be hearing Charlotte playing the guitar and singing to her, she knew her best friend was shy when it came to anything other than wrestling, she knew how vulnerable the blonde would be feeling. 

"... Besides, maybe this time is different...I mean I really think you like me..."

"Wow..." Was all Becky could say as the song came to an end. Her eyes remained focussed on the woman who wiped at her face. 

"That bad?" Charlotte tried to joke as she wiped the tears that began to fall down her cheeks.

"God no...it was incredible, Charlotte." Becky cleared her throat as her voice trembled. "I feel so privileged to have heard you sing. I don't know the song but it kind of sounded like you nailed the chords."

"It's a good song." Was all Charlotte could say. 

"The lyrics are beautiful." Becky nodded. "You uh, said that it was a song you relate back to me." She watched as Charlotte nodded, not taking her eyes off the guitar she had placed against the coffee table in front of her. "Well, I'm truly glad you didn't die before meeting me. I imagine I would never have found someone else who was even half as amazing as what you are..."

"I feel so exposed." Charlotte breathed out as she began fidgeting with her nails. 

"Hey, don't..." Becky watched as Charlotte began picking at her nails. "You don't have to be like that with me..." She stood up and crouched down in front of her best friend. "Charlie, look at me." Wrapping her hands around Charlotte's, she wedged the blondes hands apart and held them, gently stroking her thumb backwards and forwards over her left hand. "You never need to feel exposed when you're with me, I'd never judge you." Becky paused. "You're safe with me."

"I feel embarrassed, Becks." Charlotte's bottom lip quivered. She hated being so fragile but Becky brought that out in her; she was the only person to ever see her like this. There's nobody in this world who would even come close to seeing her this way. Not her dad, not her sister, just Becky. Her girl. "I just basically announced how I feel about you."

"I liked hearing it." Becky chuckled nervously, not letting go of Charlotte's hands. "And I guess this just cements the fact that you're the strongest woman I know, because there's no way in hell I would have been brave enough to do that." Pulling Charlotte's arms toward her mouth, she placed a delicate kiss on each hand. "There was this one part of the song, this one particular lyric that really made me want to interrupt your beautiful performance."

"Yeah?" 

"That line...the "So if you want to be with me." lyric, I just wanted to put my hand up and tell you yes a thousand times, but I'm pretty proud that I kept my mouth shut for once and didn't ruin the moment." Becky leaned forward as Charlotte looked at her, smiling. "There's no one else I'd rather be with, Charlie." Placing a soft kiss on Charlotte's lips, she smiled as she felt the blonde move her lips against hers. 

Yeah, this time was definitely different...Becky really did like Charlotte; no - love Charlotte.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Charlotte sings is “First Day Of My Life by Bright Eyes.”
> 
> Tumblr: Bexflair  
> Twitter: MissToastie


End file.
